The Sucky Outdoors
'While a couple talks about their relationship, a contestant hides away from the competition. The teams are forced to spend a night in the woods and help hunt down the hidden contestant. Two outcasts from a friesndship, while one walks the Dock of Shame and boards the Boat of Losers. Plot '''Recap:'Last time on Total Drama Island, we tried to bring out the talent in our campers, but it was a failure. Heather and Noah tampered with the Killer Basses "talent". Heather's talent was reading Gwen's dairy on television, that Ezekiel had. I don't even know how. Lindsay and Tyler made-out. And Sadie and Beth are still bonding, with Katie running off into the woods. We still can't find her. Will we find out why Ezekiel had Gwen's diary, will we find out if Gwen and Trent kiss, or will we find out where Katie has been. All in this episode of Total Drama Island! In the confessional Ezekiel is crouching in a small position, he has been crying. He reveals the only reason why he was curious to reads Gwen's dairy was to get to know somebody here on the island. He also states he's to shy to go up to someone directly and that his sexist comments cost him some friends, even though he apologized and he added the book was already on the bed to begin with. In front of the cabins, Izzy is talking to LeShawna about how Harold loves her. I guess it's a ginger instinct. Harold comes over and brings two glasses of water from the kitchen. He sits down on one of the benches. LeShawna walks over, but passes him and goes to the bathroom. In the bathroom Heather and Lindsay talk about getting rid of Katie due to her not focusing on the game and instead on Sadie and Beth and running off in the woods. LeShawna agrees and they all make a pact. In the confessional Heather states that in fact she's lying and that she wants LeShawna gone, so if they lose LeShawna will feel safe. In the woods, Katie is covered in mud and leafs due to her sleeping over night. She gets up, but is knocked over by a log. She tries to get up once again, but goes to sleep. Still at the cabins, I tell the contestants to meet me at the elimination ceremony in 5. Courtney and Duncan talk about there relationship, with Courtney saying it wasn't nothing but a fling. All contestants get to the elimination ceremony, where I tell them that today's challenge will be a man...a...girl hunt, for Katie. I also stated whoever finds her, not only wins, but gets to keep Katie. Sadie then proceeds to cheer, with Courtney shutting her up. Oh and one more thing, I released 4 bears into the woods. Ha Ha! Ready...Set...Go! All contestants run off with there teams. The Killer Bass are setting up their tents just in case they have to stay overnight. Sadie, Eva, and Tyler leave to try to find Katie. While Heather, Lindsay, Noah, and Justin go look for the Screaming Gophers. We then see that Katie is clearly climbing a tree to which she fails. She still has mud on her, with even more branches. With failing once again, climbing the tree, she throws up. Her gagging can be heard by the Killer Bass. At the Killer Basses site, Duncan and Courtney fall asleep together, while Harold and Ezekiel talk about how they get bullied a lot. Ezekiel tells Harold how he stole Gwen's dairy and the reason why he did it. Harold also tells a secret. He states he's over Bridgette and know is in love with LeSahwna. They then continue to talk. At the Screaming Gophers site, many are sleep, but Izzy makes a fire. Then falls asleep. The next morning, the Screaming Gophers wake up, with Noah, Justin, Heather, and Lindsay back from searching fort Katie. Trent and Gwen woke up next to each other, they shared a smile, before being interrupted by Katie who is covered in bugs, sticks, and mud. Messy, Messy! Heather quickly grabs her, they all run off. At the Killer Basses camp, Eva wakes up everyone and tells them to run, due to a bear at the camp site, they all run, getting their before the Screaming Gophers, but they arrive with Katie, so that means they win!